A New Ally and A New Enemy
by Deathsmaster117
Summary: While Kanan is looking for a potential job offer he stumbles upon a Mandalorian with a very different job offer. With this new Character comes a new threat to the Ghost and her crew, a new Sith Lord, The Collector. This Mandalorian seems to have a past she needs to explain, and revelations to reveal.(This is my first fanfiction so I would love some feedback on anything in thiswork)
1. Chapter 1: An Unusual Job

CHAPTER 1: An Unusual Job

Lately the crew of the Ghost have been running low on missions to provide themselves with what they need to keep themselves and the Ghost afloat. So in search of a mission that would pay well Kanan and Zeb headed off to a bar on Lothal called "The Loth-Cat Den". Once the two arrived at the bar, Zeb went off to play cards with a small group of betters while Kanan went to the bartender to see if he knew of any potential missions. As the two members of the Ghost did their separate things, a woman, clad in Mandalorian armor, was observing Kanan trying to get whatever he could out of the tender.

After a couple minutes of hopelessly trying to get a mission from the tender, Kanan was getting ready to grab Zeb and leave. Just as Kanan was about to interrupt Zeb in the middle of a high stakes round, a female voice called out "Kanan!". After a moment of searching he saw a Mandalorian motioning for him to come over.

Kanan hesitantly walked over and took a seat across from him. "To who do I have the pleasure?" said Kanan.

"The name is Alyria Winter. No need for you to tell me your name Kanan Jarrus, surviving member of the jedi order." said the Mandalorian.

"H... How do you know...?"

"I have my sources that I would rather keep disclosed. What I want to know is if you would like to accept my offer."

"What is this offer?"

"Well as we both know, your crew have happened upon a rather dry spot for income. I have an offer that will give you a steady income that will keep us both happy."

Kanan put on a quizzical expression and said, "Go on."

"All I want is to, accompany you and your crew, in other words, I would like to rent a living space on your ship."

"I'm not sure, why exactly do you want to..."

"I understand it seems strange, but I feel we can both gain from this agreement. I travel with you and your crew while giving you all a steady income, I lend a hand on some of your missions, and I have a safe place to conduct my personal business. I believe that it's a fair deal."

"I don't know, you would have to bunk with one of our..."

"Sabine, your ex-Imperial student, master artist and fan of explosions, I presume."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know all of that. I guess that I'm fine with it, but I'll have to get everyone else's opinion in a meet up with the entire crew to get all of out opinions out there. I think that I'm OK with this arrangement though."

Alyria stretched her hand out to Kanan, and Kanan took her hand in his. "Pleasure doing business with you." said Alyria as they shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrangement

CHAPTER 2: The Arrangement

After a short journey back to the Ghost, Alyria was asked to wait in the cargo bay until they call her into the lounge area to make any final points to the crew. Once the crew was gathered and given the details on the offer they began to debate what they should do. "I'm not sure 'bout this Kanan." said Zeb "We don't know if we can even trust this "Alyria" if that is even her real name."

"I think that it would be a good chance to get income to keep us afloat." responded Kanan. "Besides I can't really sense much of "darkness" or anything surrounding her."

"That doesn't really help Kanan, that just eliminates the idea that she is a Sith." said Sabine. "It doesn't help with the possibility she may be an Imperial spy. Plus don't I have the biggest say in this since she will have to be sleeping in *my* room?"

"You have just as much say as everyone else Sabine." said Hera. "Sabine does have a point though, what if she is a…" A loud bang came from the cargo bay.

"What was that?!" asked Ezra. Soon enough Chopper flew into the room screeching uncontrollably.

"What is it Chopper?" asked Kanan. Another loud bang came from the cargo bay and everyone was off to see what was going on. Everyone arrived at the cat-walk and looked down to see what was going on. The cargo bay door was open and a cloaked figure was standing at the entrance looking at Alyria, who stood motionless holding something in both of her hands.

Soon the dark figure pulled out a lightsaber and ignited it, glowing a dark red. just as he did this Alyria ignited two lightsabers that she held in both of her hands, one green, and the other purple. The crew was shocked at this turn of events.

Alyria charged out at the figure and began a rapid flurry of lightsaber attacks, the figure was able to block and dodge all of the attacks with a significant amount of effort. The crew of the Ghost quickly tried to leave the Ghost, but at the exit there was an invisible force preventing them from leaving to assist Alyria.

The cloaked figure force pushed Alyria back a distance and prepared for her next attack. Alyria put out her blades and hinged them onto her belt, and she pulled out a different saber. When she ignited it, it was fairly different with it's design, it was a sort of whip rather than blade. The Sith seemed unprepared for this and stumbled back a bit. Alyria whipped his hand causing him to drop his lightsaber. Alyria continued a flurry of whips at the Sith until he retreated from the battle, disappearing soon after. Alyria walked over to the members of the Ghost, the barrier being deactivated. She walked past them and turned around, and asked "Well? Am I in?" and the crew of the Ghost just stared at her in surprise and confusion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Collector

**(This chapter is out early because I felt very in the moment when I wrote the last one so I proceeded to write this one too, hope you all enjoy it :D)**

**CHAPTER 3:** The Collector

"There are many things that could have gone wrong my apprentice, " said a dark voice. A cloaked figure circled another cloaked figure that kneeled before him. "Your barrier could have fallen, she could have destroyed your lightsaber, which, might I add, you LOST!" The kneeling figure cringed at his master raising his voice. "SO MANY THINGS… could have gone wrong. Tell me once more, what went wrong."

The kneeling apprentice spoke up and said "There were complicatio…"

"DID I SAY I WANTED THE COMPLICATIONS?! NO! Now tell me, what you did, when she made you drop your lightsaber."

In a quiet voice the apprentice said, "I ran." The circling figure asked "What did you do?"

"I ran!" said the apprentice in a much louder voice.

"You ran." The apprentice began to sob. "Just what I thought." The master ignited a red lightsaber straight through the failed apprentice's heart.

A door opened in the pitch black room letting in a flood of white light with a slender figure standing in it. "My lord." spoke the figure.

"Yes Inquisitor?" asked the master as he put out his blade.

"I wish to speak with you. Come, walk with me."

"I will follow for now Inquisitor." The two Sith left the room as well as the corpse of the failed apprentice.

"Another failed attempt to get a new apprentice "worthy" of you?"

"Indeed, and I assume you have failed in all of your attempts to wipe out the Lothal insurgents yourself?" The inquisitor looked away in frustration.

"At least I can face my opponents after failing, you have simply neglected to fight your own battles for a long time, Collector. How goes the collection by the way?"

"Well as always, I thank you for the addition of Luminara Unduli's blades. They go well next to the shattered remnants of Mace Windu's blade."

"Ah yes, but no matter, I wanted to see if you had any plans to confront the jedi yourself anytime soon."

"I do have those plans, Why do you ask?" The Inquisitor responded, "Because we can confront them together, and take care of both of our problems. What do you say?" The Collector stopped his stride and grinned, proceeding to say, "When do you plan to do this?" The Inquisitor grinned as well and ushered the Sith Lord to follow him."


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

**(I'm loving Writing this fanfiction for you all. I would love to get more feedback from you all, but for now sit back and enjoy this chapter)**

**Chapter 4: The Decision**

Alyria Was left alone in Sabine's room with a holocron that Kanan gave her. From what she could tell they were practically yelling at each other about what to do with her. Meanwhile she had opened, listened to, and closed the holocron three times already.

In the other room Ezra was contemplating to himself while the others were arguing loudly about Alyria. "How can you not trust her yet you guys!?" said Kanan.

"Because she could have set that all up to try and "prove" herself to us Kanan!"

"I don't think that was set up, it seemed all to, improvised to me." commented Zeb. "Besides, if she were a sith, then Kanan would have sensed it."

"Well that actually depends. When I told you I sensed no darkness around her, I lied, but only because it was a mix of the dark and light side of the force surrounding her."

"You lied to us?" asked Hera. "But, why?"

"Because, Something like that has not been seen in nearly forever." replied Kanan. "I think she it is safer if we kept her under our watch rather than out there for the Sith to find."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Zeb.

Ezra stepped in on the conversation, "Isn't it obvious Zeb? If the Empire gets hold of her they could use her for worse deeds than they already do. Isn't it our mission to help others? Because if that is our true mission, then we need to lead her on a better path than what the Empire would lead her on."

"Thats a very good way of putting it Ezra." said Kanan. "Now, are we ready for a vote?" The others looked at each other and unanimously said "Yes."

Back in Sabine's room, Alyria was doing maintenance on her many different lightsaber experiments. Most being variations of the single blade, and double bladed lightsabers, others include a couple variants of her whip while others are experimental prototypes that she has created.

After a couple minutes of her maintenance Sabine walked in and lied down on the bottom bunk. after a moment of silence Sabine said, "You get top bunk." Alyria grinned and began moving her stuff to one side of the room where she would do her business.

after a bit Sabine spoke up, "You need any help with that stuff?"

"No no, I'm fine, but thank you for the offer." Alyria continued setting up her things for the morning while chatting with Sabine.

"So," said Sabine, "you're a jedi huh?"

Alyria replied "No, in truth I never truly became a full fledged jedi"

"Then how do you know how to use the force and a lightsaber?"

"I didn't just study with the jedi Sabine, I have many stories that I would love to share with you, and the rest of the crew, but those are stories for another time. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Sabine gave Alyria a quizzical look for a little bit, but shrugged it off after a bit, going to sleep without another word.


	5. Chapter 5: The Messenger

**Chapter 5: The Messenger**

Everyone else was fast asleep in their rooms on the Ghost, but Alyria was silently kicked back and scrolling through wanted lists on Lothal. It was the night the day after she was accepted onto the Ghost; nothing much happened the day she was fully recognised onto the ship, everyone just kept an eye on her while they all went about their business. She found everything in the silent room to be too quiet for her taste so she tried to leave quietly, attempting to not wake Sabine up. She was able to get the cargo bay door to open without causing much noise, hoping she didn't wake anyone up. She took her leave and sat down out in the nearby fields to look at the stars and actually hear something other than emptiness. She enjoyed the calm that came with simple pleasures like this, it kept her calm and collected. She heard rustling come from the Ghost, quickly turning to make sure that she hadn't woken anyone up. After a bit of looking she gave up, seeing as no one was over there.

When she turned around she saw sabine sitting across from her, causing Alyria to jump and let out a small yelp, having not expected her. "Could you have startled me anymore than you just did?"

"I could have, " replied Sabine, "but that would have been rude." She got up to sit next to her to get a look at where she was staring off before. "So, why are you out here?"

"Don't tell me you have never just stopped to breathe in fresh air, and look at the stars Sabine, otherwise i'm not so sure we're gonna get along." Alyria said jokingly.

Sabine jokingly punched Alyria and said, "Course' I have, just wondering why you're doing it at this time."

"It helps me think. I like to think that when you look up at a star, there is someone else, in that solar system, looking back up at our star. It's a stupid notion, but it is a soothing thought."

"I don't think it's that stupid, I'm sure others think the same way."

Alyria giggled, "Gee Sabine "not that stupid" you sure know how to make people feel good."

"Would you like me to be sarcastic and snarky? Cause' I think I can do better at that." Sabine jokingly remarked.

"Sure that sounds wonderful." replied Alyria sarcastically. A few moments of silence passed before Alyria spoke up again, "You all don't trust me, do you?"

Sabine was a little startled by this question, but knew that it was partly right. "Wh… what gave you th..."

"Please Sabine, if I wanted to hear lies, then I would have gone to talk with an Imperial."

Sabine sighed in defeat, "You are… right… to some degree. We trust you, but we just…"

"Don't trust me?"

Sabine sighed again, "It's just that we don't know you as well as we know each other, thats all."

Alyria sighed at Sabine's words. A couple minutes had passed before something started to bug Alyria. "Do you hear that?" asked Alyria.

"Hear what?" Sabine asked, trying to hear whatever Alyria was talking about.

After a few moments Alyria spotted a tie fighter in the distance. "There!" Alyria shouted, pointing in the direction of the crashing tie fighter. "Its coming towards us. Get down!" Alyria force pushed Sabine one way, and jumped in a random direction. In moments of Alyria's actions the tie fighter crashed where they were and dragged on for a bit before coming to a stop. Sabine got up and looked around to see if she could find Alyria. After a bit of looking around where she was, she started running around trying to find her, still turning up no avail.

"Boo!" came Alyria's voice from behind Sabine, giving Sabine the scare of a lifetime.

"Why you little…" started Sabine, before the rest of the Ghost's crew showed up from within the Ghost to see what happened.

"What is going on here?!" yelled Kanan.

Alyria walked over to the wreckage of the tie fighter and looked around in the cockpit while Sabine tried to explain what happened to Kanan. Once Sabine finished with her explanation Ezra commented, "So now they know where we are?"

Alyria called out, "Not unless my old "friend" has become less thrill seeking. This pilot was dead since the tie departed." Alyria found the corpse of a dead apprentice, the same one that she fought days before.

"What is that supposed to mean?" called Kanan.

"I'm assuming you all remember that Sith I fought a couple days ago. Well this is his corpse, sent by my old "pal" the Collector. good friend of your best friend, the Inquisitor."

"Wh… Nevermind… How did the Sith die before the crash?" asked Kanan.

"By the looks of it, probably by lightsaber through his heart. I found the wound under the note I found over it."

"What exactly does the note read?" asked Hera.

"I'll need to translate it, its in a writing that I haven't read in a very long time. I can have it all translated by morning, though I think we should clear out soon, before the Empire shows up."

"Fine, I'll prep the ship." said Hera.

Alyria jumped out of the tie fighter and walked with Sabine back to the Ghost. Sabine punched Alyria's shoulder for what she did earlier and said, "Thanks a lot for the scare back there."

"Ha. To think I got away with it." The two of them laughed together and went silent for the rest of the walk.

Once they got back to their room, Alyria went straight to work on translating the note, Sabine spoke up and asked, "So, what are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking? Well, I'm thinking pretty soon it's going to be story time for you and the rest of the crew."


	6. Chapter 6: Story Time

**Chapter 6: Story Time**

Alyria sat in her, and Sabine's room, making final checks on the note's translation. While she did this, the others were gathered at her request, wondering what the note is supposed to say. "Maybe it's from the Inquisitor, she may have ties to him somewhere." suggested Zeb.

"Maybe." replied Kanan, "Though the Inquisitor isn't so… Unwilling, to take a chance to destroy us all at once. May be someone new, someone more, unorthodox."

"Just wait for Alyria. She will probably have more accurate answers." added Sabine.

After a while of discussion Alyria appeared in the doorway and spoke up, "Once you're all done talking amongst yourselves, I have the decryption of the note right here." She held up a data pad with the decryption of the note. As she did this everyone stopped talking and waited for her to explain the situation to them.

Alyria walked over and took a seat, "So, it took longer than I expected to decrypt the note, seeing as the note was written in some fairly ancient hieroglyphics, and was in a weird sort of code. Either way there is no disputing that this note was for me, from an old "friend" of mine. A Sith that goes by the name of "The Collector" known for his love of collecting the lightsabers of dead jedi, and occasionally sith." Kanan narrowed his eyes at these words, but kept silent to let her go on.

"I knew him as my mentor in the dark side of the force, before I left for the jedi order." Kanan's eyes widened, and he couldn't stay silent for this.

"Wait!" Kanan spoke out, "You were in the jedi order?

"Amazing the things you can do when you take the spot of a not often seen jedi." She grinned.

"That's just…"

"Calm yourself down there thermal detonator. I still have more to explain, so can I please have the peace to do so?" Kanan sat back and remained quiet. "Now then, I left the jedi order soon after, I had sensed that something bad would happen, so I left, hoping to avoid the calamity that would follow. After that I just went where I felt I should go, seeing the galaxy without the condescending tone of the sith, or the righteous ways of the jedi order. I traveled to unseen ruins on both korriban and Ilum. I have traveled for a long time, not knowing where I'll end up. Until I found these lovely people, a mandalorian bounty hunter guild of sorts. I weaseled my way into their ranks, and made a living with them. It gave me time to work on my different lightsaber designs, such as the light-whip." She pulled out her light-whip, and showed it to everyone.

"I have made lots of progress in my time of bounty hunting, however lately my old master has taken interest in killing me off to get hold of my sabers." she put her saber away and continued. "My old "friend" has been sending his apprentices in an attempt to both get rid of me, and find a worthy apprentice. Either way, the note seems to read "Meet me where our journey began in precisely ten days." so by now, he wants me on Korriban in a week."

"So you expect us to fly you to korriban in a week?" asked Hera.

"That depends, I know that Kanan would love to meet my pal, maybe Ezra, but the rest of you, that is purely your decision. I can easily pay another for a ride to Korriban" responded Alyria.

Kanan said, "I don't know sounds risky."

"You do know that it would be another Sith off your backs if you help me, right?"

"She is right Kanan." exclaimed Ezra.

"As I said, its up to all of you, I'm also willing to offer some teachings to Ezra as payment for this kindness." Ezra seemed interested at this offer and looked to Kanan, who also seemed interested.

"What kind of training?" asked Ezra.

"I can offer training in every subject that a jedi will need. History, lightsaber crafts, and combat, force techniques, and many more things." Hera didn't look all too keen but from her perspective she didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine," said Hera, "I will provide transport to Korriban a week from now for you three, but to stay safe the Ghost has to stay ways away from the conflict."

"Very well then, I will help train with Ezra everyday, and when the time comes, you take us to Korriban, to meet with my friend." She offered Hera her hand to shake, and Hera took the offer.


	7. Chapter 7: Training Day One

CHAPTER 7: Training Day One

Alyria was wandering around the Ghost trying to find something to do before her training session with Ezra. Today was the first day she would be teaching Ezra in the ways of the force. Since kanan was off with Hera, Zeb, and Sabine to do something that they didn't tell her much about, just that they wouldn't be back for a while.

It took her a while to find Ezra, seeing as he was practically trying to hide from her. Once she was able to find him, hiding on the top of the Ghost, she wasn't a fan of having to talk to him while he was seemingly upset about something, but she didn't really have much of a choice. Alyria jumped to the top of the Ghost in a single bound, Ezra didn't expect this and stumbled back a bit. Alyria chuckled and said with a sarcastic tone, "Keeping on your toes as usual aren't you?"

Ezra scoffed and said "Very funny. No, you caught me, I wasn't on my toes, are you going to turn me into Kanan now?"

"Why should I?" replied Alyria, "If you're always on your toes, you'll never see the smaller, and more beautiful things in life. One of the things that everyone should know, is when to stand tall, and get the largest view, and when to kneel down, you see the details of true beauty and skill."

"Ha, you sound more like a philosopher than a jedi."

"Jedi are philosophers Ezra, but we have a fairly different view of the world than most philosophers, as well as having the force, and fighting skills. Either way, come on, we need to get to training. I have something fun for today's lesson."

"Oh yeah? what is it?"

"You'll see." Alyria lead Ezra off of the Ghost and to a nearby field. There was a briefcase already there that Alyria opened up. "What is that?" asked Ezra.

Alyria got up and was holding a lightsaber that seemed to be a double-bladed lightsaber, "Is that a double bladed lightsaber?" asked Ezra.

"Indeed it is Ezra, but this one can break" She pulled the lightsaber apart, and it seemed to have changed to two single-bladed lightsabers, "without truly breaking." she put the sabers back into the double-bladed lightsaber that it was before. "I'm going to show you, that there can be challenges too big for you to face, and that you must find different ways to gain an advantage over your opponent."

"How so?" asked Ezra.

"I was never a jedi Ezra, but nor was I a sith. I don't follow the same code as the jedi, or the sith. I follow a code that believes that without the sith code, there can be no jedi code, and without the jedi code, there can be no sith code. I believe that there is a balance between the two sides, and that it is more powerful than one side alone. I found that balance, I have the strength, will, power, and knowledge of both sides, and I am better for it."

"But won't the dark side begin to corrupt you?" asked Ezra.

"Not with the light side keeping it under check. The purity of the light side, keeps the power, and strength of the dark side under control. Many jedi say that with time, the light side will show true power, greater than the dark side, and that's a lie. The sith say that the light side of the foce is weak, pathetic, and slow, that's a lie too. If you can find the same balance as I have, you can be unstoppable Ezra."

"I'm not sure."

"You don't need to be sure right now Ezra, give it time to think about, for now I will show you the weaknesses of the Inquisitor's lightsaber, and when Kanan comes back from the mission, both of you will fight me, I will use my double-bladed lightsaber to simulate the Inquisitor's fighting techniques."

"Alright then." replied Ezra. After that Alyria began to show a replica of the Inquisitor's lightsaber to Ezra, pointing out weaknesses, and tactics that can be used against it's spinning blade.

After a long wait for the others they soon arrived back at the ship. Kanan split from the group and came over to Ezra, and alyria, and asked, "So what's going on over here?"

"Basics on how to deal with the inquisitor's double-bladed lightsaber. How was the job Kanan?" asked alyria.

"Not successful, but none of us got hurt, so that's good. have any other techings for today?"

"Indeed I do Kanan. I wish for both you, and Ezra to engage me in combat, I will use a replica of the Inquisitor's saber as well as the same techniques. I want to see you and Ezra work together to defeat me, Ezra has an advantage as to knowing the blade's weakness, Kanan has the skill of combat experience, you both must communicate in battle in a way that won't immediately tell me what you two will do. Got it?" Ezra and Kanan looked at each other and nodded to Alyria. "Good. get ready, she walked away a couple yards, and ignited her blade. Ezra, and Kanan did the same, bracing themselves for the battle to ensue. Alyria walked slowly towards them, only one blade ignited, waiting for one of them to strike. When she was only about two yards from them, Kanan charged in to attack. His attack was easily deflected and she sliced the blade towards his neck, but stopped extremely close to his neck, and said "Dead." he was paralyzed, not metaphorically, but literally incapable of moving his body, he was still alive but seemed to be in a sort of force based stun. She continued towards Ezra who got closer to slicing the long blade in two, but Alyria dodged the slice and sliced close to Ezra's thigh, he couldn't move his right leg well without feeling extreme pain. She continued to slice towards Ezra's chest, but before she reached it, she said, "Dead." he fell to the ground, in the same position as Kanan. Alyria turned to the both of them and said, "We are going to be here a while." she grinned, and snapped her fingers, freeing them from the paralysis like trance.

Hours went by on end, Ezra, and Kanan kept going, trying to beat Alyria, often times remarking, "Even the Inquisitor isn't this difficult." to which Alyria would reply, "Never under estimate your opponent. If you can beat me, then the Inquisitor won't be a problem." It was a while after sunset when they were finally able to get something productive done. Ezra and Kanan charged in unison at Alyria, attacking together, instead of separately. Alyria had to use the double-bladed form of combat in order to compensate for the constant onslaught. Alyria got a hit on Kanan's leg, and went for the kill, but Ezra made a slice at her back, not actually hitting her, but sending her into the same paralysis that she put into Kanan and Ezra. "Well done you two." She said, she got up and grinned. "Hopefully you will only need one try when it comes to the real deal."

"Yeah, hopefully." said Ezra.

"I truly can't wait for your next lesson Alyria." Kanan said sarcastically.

"I hope you enjoy it Kanan, I think we can call it off now. I can't wait to defeat you two tomorrow again." She grinned and left for the ship. Kanan and Ezra stayed and talked for a bit, but Alyria was gone when they started.

"You don't know what to do with her, do you Kanan?" asked Ezra.

"She is a strange one I give her that.' replied Kanan, "Has she told you anything Ezra, something that can tell help me learn whether or not she's a threat?"

Ezra couldn't hide what he learned from Kanan, knowing he would sense his lies if he said no. "She said that she doesn't follow the light or dark side of the force, that she is more of a middle ground, using both sides to keep eachother in check basically. Light side keeping the corruption of the dark side at bay, and the dark side to empower the weaknesses that the light side has."

"Hmmmm, that sounds a little dangerous, you can't trust the dark side Ezra, you can't balance the scale in a way to prevent the dark side from corrupting you without completely eliminating it."

"We can't say that just yet, we should go through with her mission before we make any rash decisions." Kanan nodded to Ezra's words. They continued to talk for a bit before returning to the Ghost for some well deserved rest.

(Alright guys, Deathsmaster here. Sorry 'bout the unexpectedly long wait for this chapter, schools been bitchin, parents been bitchin, I've been bitchin, basically everythings been bitchin, like the fact that more people have read chapter five than chapter four *facedesk* either way though, please review guys, the more reviews and support I get the more i'll work to get the next chapters out, they are gonna be longer, since they depict longer periods of time, but I may include one or two Collector chapter to show off what he's doing, (but not fully explain ;) ). Anyways guys, love yall, and please review, I love feedback and help.)


	8. Chapter 8: Collecting

CHAPTER 8: COLLECTING

A cloaked figure walks across the barren land that was once a battlefield in 'The Clone Wars' that took place before the Emperor took power. Memories of the war flowing through the figures mind. The area, more silent than the void of space, never gave a hint of life other than this figure's. The figure stopped in the center of the battle scarred area, and waited. The figure stood silent, not even moving an inch, as though he knew what was planned here.

Soon enough two jedi leaped out from nowhere, cloaking themselves into the land around them to do just this. They ignited their lightsabers mid-air, but the figure knew this would happen, he ignited his red lightsaber and deflected both attackers with ease. The cloaked figure pushed his hand towards the larger jedi, and sent him flying, as he prepared to attack the jedi who was actually a padawan. The figure walked towards the padawan while striking at him with his lightsaber, but the padawan was able to deflect the attacks, however his blocking was clumsy and easy to exploit. Soon the figure was able to trip up the padawan, and the padawan feel backwards. The figure held the tip of his saber to the boy's neck, and waited for his master to get a good look, and realize that he has the chance to save his padawan before he struck the child down.

It took a few seconds for the jedi to fully grasp the situation, and prepared to charge and defend his padawan. However, he was too late, just as he was about to charge the figure pushed his blade forward into the padawan's neck. The master's eyes widened as he watched the life slowly leave his son. A grin could be recognized in the darkness of the figure's cloak as the master fell to his knees in defeat, his head looking down in shame. The figure deactivated his lightsaber, and knelt down to pick up the padawan's lightsaber. The figure got back up and walked to the master, disheartened and broken. A hand reached out open and waiting for something from the master, no words were needed for the master to understand. He pulled his arm up and dropped his saber into his victor's hand. He put it away, and held his hand out again, the master slowly reached into his pocket and dropped a lightsaber crystal as dark as a black hole into his enemy's hand. "I assume you were expecting a quick death then? If you game me what I wanted?" the figure asked. The jedi nodded. "That's what they all wish for." said the figure, putting away the crystal.

The figure grabbed the jedi by the neck and raised him high into the air, and threw him across the battlefield. The jedi's body skipped across the battlefield like a rag-doll. Using the force, the figure slid the jedi's limp body back to his feet, and stomped on the back of his neck, finishing the job.

The figure pulled out the crystal, and pulled back his cowl. his right eye distinctly scarred, and blind. He looked at the crystal with both eyes however, one seeing from the material view, and the blind one seeing the dark force that it was. The jedi had planned to try and purify the crystal, making it a pure crystal of the light side of the force. A tall slim figure appeared behind the cloaked man, The Inquisitor. "Master. Are you done with your little expedition? We do have plans to make."

"I am done, and it was not a "little expedition" it is vital to my end of the plan."

"Your end?" asked The Inquisitor.

"There are some things that I can't simply share with you Inquisitor. You will learn of my personal plans soon enough."

"Just make sure that your plans don't get me killed. I'd rather not be cut short on anything."

"You won't be Inquisitor, trust me."

"Good. How did the collecting session go?"

"Boring, no true hunts lately. I look forward to seeing Alyria. The sound of her neck snapping is one I look forward to."

"As do I for her new companions. We should be off, I'd rather not stay here longer than I already have to."

"Very well then. I'm done here anyways." The two sith walked off in the same direction they both came from, leaving the bodies to be dealt with by The Collector's acolytes.

(( Hey guys new chapter, sadly not with the crew and is a little short, but I haven't had ANY time to work on this, but I haven't forgotten and I have been doing some planning whenever I can. The next chapters will be more days of training with the crew, character development, so on and so forth. I will now be trying to get more chapters out since the unrelenting amounts of work have ceased and I have more time to work on this. :D I love you all and hope to get feedback from all of you. ))


	9. Chapter 9: Informants

**CHAPTER 9: Informants**

"Ezra!" yelled Alyria's voice. Alyria walked through the corridors of the Ghost looking for the padawan. Kanan poked his head out of his room and saw Alyria entering the corridor, seeming much more calm than her tone of voice sounded, he walked out and stopped her, asking, "Why do you need Ezra, Alyria?"

She looked at him and responded "I was looking for you as well. I needed to talk to the two of you, seeing as the others won't be joining us in a couple days."

Kanan looked at Alyria curiously, "What are you...?" Before Kanan could finish Alyria grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her on her search for Ezra. "Could you slow down!?" Kanan asked as he was practically being dragged by now.

"The faster we find Ezra the Sooner I wont have to drag you." responded Alyria. She dragged Kanan all around the ship, finally deciding to check with Hera, and see if she knew anything. Alyria, still dragging Kanan, walked into the cockpit to find Hera. "Hera, do you know where Ezra is?"

"No, i thought he was already out training with you two." responded Hera.

"Why don't we just find him using the force, Alyria?" questioned Kanan.

"You can't always rely on the force when you are met with a wall. There is a lesson that Ezra can learn here. We will wait for him to arrive, and once he does we can deal with the situation from there."

"What were you planning to do for training today anyways?" questioned Hera.

"Nothing in particular, mostly general training, and strategy in different scenarios." replied Alyria. "Well I'll be waiting in Sabine's room until Ezra finally shows up."

"Alright, I'll come get you when he shows up." replied Kanan. After that Alyria left and headed off to her and Sabine's room to think while she waited for Kanan to retrieve Ezra from whatever he's doing.

When Alyria entered the room Sabine was no where to be seen. Alyria sat down, and took out her communicator. "Ranger, Junior, are you there?" she spoke into the communicator. After a while of silence she spoke into it again, "Do you copy, Ranger? Do you copy Junior?" continued silence. She started to bear a worried expression, she started again, "Ranger... Junior... respond. Ranger? Jun... " before she could finish she heard the door open behind her, she jumped at this, and nearly dropped her communicator. She quickly turned around and hid the communicator, it was Sabine, who seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ranger?" Sabine asked, "Junior?" She started to narrow her eyes at Alyria.

Alyria sighed, "Listen," said Alyria, "There are some things that I haven't fully explained for good reas... "

"I don't care if it was with good reason, you are still hiding things from us, if you're a part of this team you don't hide things from us." interrupted Sabine.

"Listen, Sabine. I want to tell you and the others more, but there are things that I can't share."

Sabine put her face into her hand and said, "Get out. I need to think." cooperating Alyria left to avoid angering Sabine further. Alyria decided to walk outside and see if she can see Ezra. She climbed up to the top of the Ghost and looked around for a bit, until she felt her communicator going off, she pulled it out quickly and spoke into it, "Ranger?! Junior?! What's going on?" It took a minute for a reply to come back, but a drained voice came from the communicator, "Hey there Solstice." the voice laughed slightly before coughing uncontrollably. "What's going on Ranger? Where's Junior?" questioned Alyria. "Things aren't good, that's for sure..." a pause interrupted 'Ranger' before he continued, "Sorry 'bout that Solstice, didn't want you to hear me coughing up whatever's left inside of me. Before you start making proposals about you coming to save me, forget it. I'm lost, and... so's Junior." Alyria was stunned and couldn't speak, or even move, she couldn't fathom what she was just told. After a duration of time she spoke again but more lightly, "The Collector?" she asked. 'Ranger' replied, "Yes, and... he the Kyber crystal." Alyria was stunned again. "I'm going to make him pay." laughter and coughing came from the communicator again, "Do me a favor Solstice, Don't go down that road again." The communications were turned off on the other end, "Ranger... Ranger?!" tears started to roll down Alyria's cheeks, and she put the communicator away. It took her a while to pull herself together, and get back to searching for Ezra for the day's lesson.

**(Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates but I landed in the hospital for some time, and couldn't get anything done even a whiles after I returned home, but now im back and now i should be able to update more often, I hope you're all enjoying this and please leave feedback, it helps a lot when I know people are enjoying this short story enough to spend time to leave a review of a chapter.)**


End file.
